


Захватчики и голая сингулярность

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: к известным вселенским захватчикам обратились с необычной просьбой. Захватчики принимаются за дело.<br/>Примечание: Термин «голая сингулярность» был вычитан в книге Стивена Хокинга «Мир в ореховой скорлупке». Плодом духовного возбуждения от прочитанного и еще бог весть чего явилась данная, исключительно ненаучная, история про киборгов. Также источником вдохновения послужили рассказы Станислава Лема о Трурле и Клапауции – знаменитых роботах-конструкторах, создавших единственную в своем роде поэтическую машину. Продолжение истории захватчиков в виде отдельных коротких рассказов возможно. Просчитать степень вероятности этого события, к сожалению, не удалось.<br/>*Голая сингулярность – сингулярность пространства-времени, не окруженная черной дырой (горизонтом событий) и видимая удаленному наблюдателю. Сингулярность – точка в пространстве-времени, в которой его кривизна становится бесконечной. [Стивен Хокинг. «Мир в ореховой скорлупке»]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Захватчики и голая сингулярность

**Author's Note:**

> Как выглядит азурит http://i.imgur.com/NtOcO8c.jpg  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Захватчики и голая сингулярность"

1

«Захватим сероводородный мир за час и двадцать пять минут. Углеродный – за три часа. Кремниевый – за день. Металлический – за сутки и восемь часов. Обращайтесь! Расценки с обратной стороны дверей.

PS: Если вы увидели подобное предложение у наших конкурентов, помните: мы единственные предлагаем варианты, не уничтожающие природу. Зачем вам мир, не готовый к новому заселению, или полноценной трансформации, или киберформированию?! Мы гарантируем здоровый захваченный мир! Если вы получите испорченный – мы захватим вам два других бесплатно!» – гласила надпись на входе в скромный пятиэтажный особнячок посреди редкого халцедонового леса. Всем известно: стандартные дома на планете метаморфов Мэй-ал-хор, что переводится «лети к чертям сингулярным, космический говнюк», от пяти этажей и выше. Шин и А-хара предпочитали жить скромно, не привлекая внимание, но главное – вдали от родной планеты таких же киборгов, как и они, созданных для того, чтобы на заказ делать простые в использовании миры, перестраивать конфигурации планетарных, реже звездных систем, улучшать энергопроизводительность звезд и не допускать их стремительного превращения в губительные радиоисточники. Шин и А-хара пошли дальше, предложив свои услуги по грамотному и быстрому захвату цивилизаций, миров, галактик с доступной минимизацией потерь за дополнительную плату. Этой минимизацией редко кто пользовался, потому что уж больно дорогой она была, а планеты, в захват которых минимизация входила бесплатно, не представляли интереса для тиранствующей публики, грезящей о мировом господстве.

Дом изнутри выглядел грозно: металлические стеллажи с массивным оружием, непохожим на общедоступное классическое вооружение, диковинных форм излучатели, термометры различных полей, измерители временных петель и пространственных косичек, анализаторы лукавства. Некоторые инструменты обладали чудовищной плотностью, и полки под неимоверной тяжестью держались только благодаря усиливающему их полю, светящемуся в ультрафиолетовом диапазоне, в связи с чем хозяева дома могли не беспокоиться относительно самых грубых нарушителей спокойствия: не всякий тиран решится вторгнуться в подсвеченное ультрафиолетом пространство без спроса. Как известно, ультрафиолет вреден для углеродной формы жизни. Никто доподлинно не знал, как действует то или иное оружие во внушающем трепет арсенале, кроме Шин и А-хары – лучших учеников кибернетического демиурга.

Их обоих создавали как универсальный пример жизни: металлическая начинка, покрытая белковой оболочкой, и миллионы кремниевых микропроцессоров, работающих параллельно, с постоянно включенной функцией творчества. Человекоподобные, с клыкастым чувством юмора и скоростью мышления, которой завидовали все без исключения машины. Не без изъянов – без червоточин жизнь не жизнь, а пародия на естественность.

Шин – высокая, белокожая, атлетично сложенная женщина с бледно-голубыми глазами и почти отсутствующей мимикой. Места информационных портов она предпочитала не афишировать, пряча электродные входы в голенях, обтянутых высокими белыми сапогами, и между ребер. Как ни обманчиво мягкими и нежными казались губы строгой коротко стриженной беловолосой девы, именно в них скрывалось точнейшее устройство, анализирующее атмосферные излучения. Достаточно было приоткрыть их, игриво цокнув языком, как приподнимался защитный клапан – необходимая информация тут же устремлялась в процессор. Из-за работы новаторского устройства она редко улыбалась, походя на мраморную статую. Костюм в полной мере соответствовал ее холодному образу: белый комбинезон с серебряными вставками, лазурный визор, защелкивающийся на затылке, закрепленное на бедрах оружие, прозрачное, словно лед. Голосом она обладала низким и приятным, способным доходить до таких вибраций, от которых погружались в грезы целые миры. А еще, встретившись с ней на улице или взлетно-посадочной линии, даже самые грозные наемники во Вселенной сторонились, уступая дорогу.

А-хара была полной противоположностью Шин. Увидев ее, вы затруднились бы ответить, кто радостно скалится вам в лицо: круглолицый юноша или не менее круглолицая девица. Смуглая кожа, черные волосы сплетены в плоские широкие дреды, темно-фиолетовые глаза и небольшие острые клыки, делающие лицо хищно-миловидным. Смотрелась она компактнее и ниже Шин, хотя роста они были примерно одинакового. Среди предпочтений – черные кожаные комбинезоны с железными бляхами и цепочками. На лбу две линзы в форме очков со сменными фильтрами – от рентгеновского до гамма-излучения. На руках – черные перчатки, дабы не шокировать заказчиков: металлические пальцы А-хары были не плотно затянуты кожей, а так, словно второпях оплетены лентой. Как когти у хищников, выдвигались длинные нейростимулирующие иглы и изогнутые индикаторы вещества, а между пальцами поблескивали крошечные порты для подключения к резервной памяти. Характером А-хара славилась взрывным и опасным. Неуместные шуточки, истеричный смех, нестабильные реакции, легкая психопатия, как диагностировали бы лучшие психиатры Вселенной. И вместе с тем эти двое прекрасно ладили друг с другом. Более того, Шин ни разу не усомнилась в выборе партнера. Вероятно, она знала нечто такое, чего не знали многострадальные тираны и деспоты, испытавшие на себе характер А-хары в процессе сотрудничества. Не одно сердце укатилось разбитым в космические просторы, когда несчастный влюбленный, узнавал, что перед ним не женщина и даже не гермафродит, а киборг с огромной сексуальной энергией и мерзким характером, способным довести до инфаркта даже во время такого интимного развлечения, как секс.

В настоящий момент оба киборга отдыхали дома. Шин пыталась уместить на полке свое новое произведение конструкторского искусства – увесистый гамма-излучатель, взрывающий звезды, правда, пока с погрешностью в пару тысяч километров. Довольная успехом, Шин не обращала внимания на бездельничающую А-хару, как всегда начинающую день с перелистывания межгалактического журнала.

– Опять Тарн и Ркхал изображают из себя нас с тобой, – возмущенно бросила она в спину Шин. – Грохнуть их, что ли, из твоего гамма-излучателя? Заодно и протестируем.

– Ровнее дыши, Хар, – Шин любила ласково сокращать имя своего многовекового партнера. – Им никогда не достичь того уровня, которым владеем мы. Просто потому, что демиург не вложил в них и доли той захватнической выдумки, которая есть у нас.

– Да, они нам не конкуренты. Мало-мальски приличная черная дыра выплюнет их, если нечаянно проглотит. Болт им в процессор, так изуродовать планету, которую можно было захватить целой и невредимой за полдня, а всё потому, что кто-то не умеет пользоваться биологическим аннигилятором. Всего-то нужно было – не угробить местную разумную фауну. Посмотрим, что у нас между строк, – А-хара опустила очки, по очереди меняя фильтры и периодически выдвигая левый окуляр. – Так и есть! – воскликнула она. – «Придурки» и три смайлика. Я знал – фотонное письмо. Издатели «Космических на болт будней» – мои самые любимые в верхнем рукаве галактики «Длинный нос».

Межгалактический язык, которым с удовольствием пользуются киборги, довольно простой и имеет всего одно обозначение пола – нейтральное, по фонетическим признакам больше похожее на мужской пол. Раньше в гендерных формах можно было запутаться: женский, мужской, средний, метаморфный, гермафродитный, внеполый, третий пол альфа-разряда, третий пол бета-формы, третий пол яйцекладущих, четвертый пол конечный, совсем конченый пятый пол идиотов, рискнувших родиться разумными медузами в неразумном мире человечества, населяющего Солнечную систему. И еще масса полов, перечислять которые всё равно что написать три Космические энциклопедии по ксенофилии. 

– Тут еще кое-что есть, – не унималась А-хара. – Приписка. «Чтоб их квазар пнул». По-моему, сто тысяча восьмой выпуск – это шедевр. Хочешь сам посмотреть?

– Не мешай, – фыркнула Шин. Наорется – угомонится. Если удовлетворить первое желание А-хары, за ним последует второе, миллионное, триллионное и так до бесконечности. 

– Может, мне лучше найти какого-нибудь инопланетчика с манией величия и окрутить его? Новый заказ нам не помешает. Тебе же нужны запасные детали для гамма-игрушки?

– Мы так не делаем, помнишь? – Шин серьезно посмотрела на партнера коротким взглядом и снова принялась за работу.

– Ну конечно, ждем до конца галактических времен. Заказчик, приходи-и-и! Каким скучным стал мир! Неужто мировое господство не в моде? Столько ждать. Раньше между заказами и светового месяца не пролетало. А теперь что – световые года пройдут прежде, чем у кого-нибудь зашевелится между извилинами думательного аппарата. Какое расточительство времени, пространства и энергии. Вселенная нуждается в преобразованиях, коллапсах систем, энергообмене, перераспределении сил и гравитации. Что, как ни захват планеты, а лучше звездной системы, это обеспечит?! Столько сумасбродов во Вселенной и ни одного заказа.

– Считаешь, сумасброды уравновешивают Вселенную?

– Нет. Вселенную уравновешивает работа четырех взаимодействий, количественная сопоставимость положительной энергии вещества с отрицательной гравитационной энергией и принцип неопределенности. Сумасброды – лишь частный случай банальной энтропии, которую раскачиваем мы. Надо действовать, Шин. Кажется, на планете механоидов назревает революция. В двести девятый раз, – довольно оскалилась клыками А-хара. Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но в дверь неожиданно кто-то поскребся, а на видеоэкране под самым потолком появилось изображение: поток света и больше ничего. Спустя мгновение возникла надпись: «Нужна помощь. Готовы заплатить любую цену».

Захватчики переглянулись. Шин аккуратно приварила последний крепеж, и стеллаж исчез в массивной металлической стене. Затем медленно спустилась на лифте вниз, в то время как А-хара бесшумно заскользила по широким перилам витой лестницы. Ничто не возбуждало А-хару так, как предвкушение нового задания. Вместе они начнут работать над малейшими деталями плана, байт за байтом обрабатывая информацию. Творить беспроигрышный сценарий, главным действующим лицом которого станет заказчик или его ставленник, а они, высокоточные режиссеры, будут жонглировать декорациями и управлять помыслами всех участников спектакля. Восхитительно!

А-хару даже не смутил тот факт, что перед ней мелкими флуктуациями собственного вещества пыталась удержаться в равновесии фотонная тварь, похожая на изящного дельфина. Выше их обоих раз так… А-хара задумалась, моментально измерив высоту свечения, но существо силой воли уменьшилось до размеров первого этажа, проходя вслед за киборгом в дом, разделилось на три свечения и вздохнуло облегченно. Киборги молчали. А-хара как всегда смотрела исподлобья. В этот момент она была не самым приветливым на свете захватчиком. Шин вышла вперед, добавляя в эмоциональное поле дома уверенность и доверительность. Но, похоже, заглянувший к ним инопланетянин ни капельки не робел, что странно, потому что всякий самоуверенный тиран, переступающий порог скромной кибернетической обители (а другие сюда не ходят), очень быстро превращался в послушного котенка, если подумывал подшутить над хозяевами.

Первое, что увидело фотонное создание, – кричащую запись на противоположной от двери стене: «Не повторяй ошибок Мегатрона. Он решил захватить планету без нашей помощи». Ниже проступало объемное изображение посеревшего корпуса десептиконского лидера под грудой острых обломков с обнадеживающей надписью поперек:«Мы предлагаем нашим трансформирующимся клиентам запасные Искры». На другой стене светилась не менее красноречивая надпись: «Дарт Вейдер мог быть нашим конкурентом, если бы родился киборгом и не вздумал в одиночку захватывать галактику! Все еще мечтаете повторить его свершения? Не советуем – чревато потерей себя во всех межгалактических смыслах!» 

Гость шипяще рассмеялся, словно ток зашуршал в проводах. Или он не смеялся, а просто реагировал на шуточные надписи, которые на самом деле были не шуточными, потому что их придумывала А-хара. В воздухе разлилось раздражение – А-хара не любила, когда гости мялись и молчали, и вот-вот сама была готова заговорить о деле.

– Расценки на двери. Какой мир будем захватывать?

Гость на пробу отправил закодированный импульс. Он не мог говорить обычным способом и надеялся, что прославленные захватчики, на чью работу не могла повлиять ни одна вселенская полиция, имели возможность общаться электронными кодами. Не прошло секунды, как киборги настроились на нужный диапазон, и А-хара откликнулась первой:

«Какую планету/галактику/скопление заказываем?» – в электрическом коде повисло недовольство: ее отвлекли от важного занятия и теперь тянут комету за хвост.

«Нет. Что вы… Простите, но мы хотели бы обратиться к вам за помощью иного рода и готовы заплатить любую цену, которую вы только назовете».

Киборги переглянулись. Никто и никогда не приходил к ним за чем-то, отличным от захвата и всевластия, хотя второго обещать бездарям в качестве пожизненной опции даже они, опытнейшие вселенские захватчики, не могли. В чем подвох?

«Никакого подвоха, господа киборги, – передало светящееся создание. – Наши близкие попали в беду, и если кто и может помочь, то только вы».

«Что случилось?» – коротко спросила Шин, не обращая внимания на скептичное шипение А-хары, мол, на то есть космические спасатели.

«Они путешественники. Перепутав координаты, залетели в плохой район, где искривляют пространство и время три черные дыры, и одна из них поглотила наших родственников, вздумавших покататься на ее гравитационных горках. Теперь они не могут выбраться из ловушки. Однако в последний момент до горизонта событий им удалось послать сигнал – излучающее ужас сообщение. Мы не можем не отреагировать на него, ведь для нас ограниченное пространство – это как… как… катастрофа, учитывая скорости, к которым мы привыкли. Даже сейчас, разговаривая с вами, мы невольно испытываем дискомфорт. Единственное, что нас успокаивает, – это то, что ваш дом не черная дыра, и мы не будем в нем заперты».

Сквозь электронный код в глубинные сигнатуры киборгов прорвалось отчаяние, и хоть А-хара и была непримиримым, безжалостным и циничным захватчиком, но в механическое сердце ее стукнулось сострадание, стоило ей представить себя – вещественное олицетворение сверхсилы и сверхизобретательности – в черной дыре.

 

2

Вот уже несколько месяцев киборги не выходили из дома, решая задачу с заведомо несуществующим решением, если верить законам физики. Но раз взялись за невыполнимое дело – нужно выполнять. Договор заключен, плату они потребуют после успешного завершения, исходя из затраченных на работу сил, тем более что заказчик предложил в качестве оплаты «что угодно», и озвучить «что угодно» можно было «когда угодно».

Зарывшись по уши в чертежи, А-хара насвистывала себе под нос уравнения, пока Шин, треснув ее по носу, не возопила о тишине. А-хара выругалась порцией математических уравнений, а еще через минуту – отнюдь не математическим языком: на видеоэкране нарисовалась щетинистая физиономия Тарна. 

– Работай, – спокойно молвила Шин и вышла. А-хара помялась минуту-другую и не выдержала. Любопытство было ее наиглавнейшим минусом, с которым так и не справился кибернетический демиург.

Внизу с надоедливым конкурентом, коим себя считал сам Тарн, но никак не А-хара, холодно беседовала Шин. Нежданный гость, робея и краснея, пытался изъясниться без запинки. Выходило не ахти как, особенно учитывая щекотливость темы разговора. Оказалось, бедолага не смог снести популярности галактических захватчиков и потому по уши влюбился в А-хару, сгорая от желания позвать вышеозначенную особу на свидание, наплевав на кибернетическое происхождение возлюбленной – от проводов до приводов. Шин даже не успела воспротивиться, как А-хара, появившись внезапно и недвусмысленно подмигнув, столь же внезапно потащила Тарна за собой.

– Надо развеяться, – бросила она через плечо уже на пороге.

Маленькие леса, чуть золотые на фоне закатного неба, проносились мимо и оставались позади. Звезда садилась на западе, озаряя небо чистым, огненным светом. Еще пара десятков километров, и на пути встретится вполне приличный бар. Можно, конечно, отправиться на соседний спутник или в смежную галактику и отдохнуть там: планет-мегаполисов на выходе из кротовых нор, объезженных вдоль и поперек, по две, а то и по три. Вселенная день и ночь готова развлекаться, лишь бы не работать. Но работать приходилось всем – даже не нуждающимся во сне киборгам. Поднять звездолет – значит, разбудить роботов, его обслуживающих, – да здравствует ворчание на световой день вперед. Ничего, пусть довольствуется местной кухней. А-хару мало заботило, чем заправляется Тарн. Она лишь изредка поглядывала на «влюбленного» в зеркало заднего вида. А-хара любила сверхзвуковые летающие мотоциклы, несмотря на то, что те давным-давно вышли из моды.

В баре шумно толклись метаморфы. Им не было никакого дела до захватчика номер один и крупного, но все же ниже ростом своей спутницы человека в кожаном плаще. Лишь когда он снял капюшон и сбросил плащ на трансформирующуюся вешалку, стало заметно, что кожа у него бледно-сиреневого цвета, а глаза янтарно-желтые. А-хара возбужденно заулыбалась, предвкушая развлечение. Впервые они столкнулись на планете Машина, получив от противоборствующих лагерей сходные заказы. Тогда они еще не были знакомы лично. Но влюбчивый конкурент надолго запомнил танец, подаренный А-харой на политическом балу Машинных цивилизаций. Собственно, с него и начался планетарный апокалипсис. Скользя в сумасшедшем вихре между сотен танцующих пар, А-хара наслаждалась скоростью и мужественностью партнера, но лишь с той целью, чтобы поймать нужный момент. Схватив момент за крыло, она открыла стрельбу на поражение, неподвластная чужим смертоносным зарядам и больше не похожая на милую девушку в странном кожаном платье. Холодная, как сталь, ее напарница в ослепительно белом возникла в толпе, словно из небытия. Чувственный, стремительный танец с внезапно отзывчивой партнершей был изломан слаженным танцем прирожденных захватчиков и убийц, привыкших вальсировать вдвоем.

– Что будем делать? – скучающе протянула А-хара.

– Я бы пригласил тебя на танец, если бы ты пообещала не заканчивать его апокалипсисом, – попытался отшутиться Тарн.

– Не могу ничего обещать, – фыркнула она и села к нему на колени. – Ну так что? Попробуешь меня соблазнить – валяй, мне это нравится. Только учти: мы не помогаем конкурентам. Зря силы не трать – их может не хватить, когда действительно понадобятся.

– Ты всегда такая самоуверенная? – улыбнулся Тарн, и А-хара недовольно зарычала:

– Такой. Самоуверенный. Пользуйся правильными формами. Хотя мне все равно.

Она смотрела, как Тарн допивает голубоватую жидкость. Как стремительно поднимается его настроение и улетучивается страх перед ней, как действия и намеки становятся всё более развязными и мешаются темы разговора. А-харе это нравилось: она ждала, когда он выдаст себя. Но он строил и строил вокруг нее гравитационную ловушку. Даже киборги не прочь, чтобы за ними ухаживали, сдабривая реверансы математически грамотными эпитетами, так что через некоторое время странная парочка самозабвенно целовалась на заднем дворе. 

Только сверхпьяное создание может заводиться от киборга, у которого в активе полный набор гендерных различий. Наконец-то заветная мечта Тарна сбылась – рядом с ним поскуливающий от удовольствия захватчик, тот самый из галактических легенд и преданий, которого можно раскрутить на любую помощь. Как продвинуться по карьерной лестнице, если сидишь в подвале родной планетки, в то время как другие конкуренты строят масштабные планы по свержению монополии захватчиков? Что если тот самый захватчик по удачному стечению обстоятельств бессовестно обжимается с тобой в углу? Все просто – нужно попросить у него помощи, а потом разыграть джокер в рукаве.

– Долго еще? – раздался из-за спины ледяной голос. – Хотя бы просканировал эмоции негодяя.

– Давно уже, – недовольно оторвалась от увлекательного занятия А-хара. – Ты вечно всё портишь. Совсем скоро он стал бы просить меня захватить для него планету. Стоп. Да отлепись ты уже, – настроение А-хары менялось резко, и захмелевший от поцелуя мужчина внезапно почувствовал копчиком твердый камень: так неудачно сильно был отпихнут в сторону. Клыкастый киборг даже не извинился. – Шин, мы с тобой не с той системы координат заходили к решению задачи. Эврика! Я гений, ты не можешь этого не знать. Не скучай, – напоследок обняла она незадачливого влюбленного. – Заходи как-нибудь, подумаем над твоей задачей. Правда, в ней есть одно неисполнимое условие – это мы. И не вздумай обращаться с проблемой к Шин: шутки здесь понимаю только я, а у нее аннигилятор в кобуре заряжен.

3

Уже дома, расстелив длиннющий чертеж на полу, А-хара выводила светодиодным карандашом схему создания черной дыры.

– Зачем нам еще одна черная дыра? – недовольно вздохнула Шин, просчитывая в процессоре пятитысячный вариант решения задачи.

– Ничего ты не понимаешь. Пока что, – лукаво хихикнула А-хара. – Этот недоконкурент не знал, что делать, чтобы занять наше место, и рискнул выстроить вокруг меня ловушку из слов и обещаний, которые, как ему кажется, я люблю послушать. По правде говоря, мои системы совсем не против обработать подобные слова. Но это всё не имеет значения, потому что…

– Хар… – поторопила ее Шин.

– Ладно-ладно. Если задачу нельзя решить с помощью естественных законов физики, нужно внести в условия элемент неожиданности – искусственно создать то, что физика сама создавать не будет, потому что она не дура. Я говорю о голой сингулярности.

– Ты от безделья совсем запустил логические схемы? – добродушно проговорила Шин. Она отбросила очередное неверное решение задачи и теперь рассматривала напарника в упор. Ее почти не волновала беспрецедентная развратность А-хары, зато воодушевляла ее беспрецедентная способность отвлекаться от проектов, чтобы спустя пару часов вливаться в процесс с новой бредовой идеей, которая на поверку оказывалась любопытной и в результате меняла поиск решения.

– Очень может быть. Но! Что нам говорит одна из теорий Всего? Что динамическая эволюция, какой бы она ни была, из любых начальных условий никогда не может породить голую сингулярность. Все правильно. Только в мире есть кое-что, что может совершить невероятное. Это пресловутая неопределенность, в которой может случиться что угодно. Мы с тобой яркие представители галактической неопределенности, даже больше – замечательные пики флуктуаций Вселенной. А почему? Потому что в нашем распоряжении лучший в мире процессор и твой гамма-излучатель, способный взрывать звезды.

Шин недоверчиво посмотрела на А-хару, но с каждым словом ее лицо фигурально светлело, потому что в реальности оно и без того было белое – белее только далекий звездный свет.

– А что у нас неподалеку от клиентской черной дыры? – продолжала А-хара. – Массивная звезда, которая вот-вот превратится в сверхновую. Нам нужно только ее раскачать. Взрыв породит новенькую, совсем молоденькую черную дыру, мощность которой мы увеличим, создав из обычной сингулярности голую сингулярность за счет искусственного искривления уже искривленного пространства-времени. И новорожденная черная дыра перестанет быть черной дырой. Это катастрофа! Но нам-то она и нужна. Сверхплотные сестрички потянутся друг к другу в неприкрытом желании слиться. Горизонт событий схлестнется с голой сингулярностью, и гравитационные искажения совместятся, безжалостно влияя друг на друга. На доли секунды более мощная голая сингулярность распрямит гравитационную кривизну черной дыры заказчика. Этого времени более чем достаточно, чтобы пленные существа смогли покинуть ловушку.

– И что произойдет потом?

– Не знаю. Посмотрим, – пожал плечами смуглолицый киборг, с этого момента больше ни о чем не думающий, кроме как о создании невероятности собственными руками. «Раздень сингулярность – создай свою черную дыру. Держи конкурентов в тонусе!» – мысленно А-хара уже видела новую запись на первом этаже мэй-ал-хорского особняка и заулыбалась, медленно растягивая в улыбке рот, пока не начала истошно хохотать. Комнату заполнили похрюкивания вперемешку с металлическими низкими скрипами.

4

Космическое пространство вокруг черной дыры N-16423 одиноко и молчаливо. Планетарных систем нет. Жизнь теплилась на расстоянии более ста тысяч световых лет на восток. Гамма-излучатель установили между вздыбленных гор астероида, оборачивающегося вокруг звезды по эллиптической орбите. Пролетающие в отдалении кометы скептически поглядывали на происходящее, устремляя хвосты подальше от места катастрофы. А-хара сидела дома и наблюдала за развитием собственного сценария из большого мягкого кресла. Даже самый сверхпрочный киборг не сунется туда, где вот-вот взорвется сверхновая.

– Ты где? Представление скоро начнется, – после длительного молчания подала голос А-хара.

– Не представление, а финальный этап работы, – безжалостно поправила ее Шин. – Через минуту решится судьба твоего уравнения… и пленных существ.

– Не пугай меня. И без того форсунки клинит от страха, – прошипела А-хара, елозя и устраиваясь удобнее. Было заметно, что она нервничает: нейростимулирующие иглы беспрестанно царапали гладкие подлокотники. Голая сингулярность – это вам не кибер-дракона раздеть, по ее же собственному выражению.

На экране вспыхнуло, забурлило тяжелыми, переливающимися, словно азуриты, волнами, а через мгновение пространство почернело. И из этой пульсирующей излучениями черноты, замершей всего на сотую долю секунды, вырвались на волю фотонные потоки, слившиеся визуально в один луч. Только А-хара, Шин да заказчик знали, что их несколько. Процессы, превращающие космос в кипящий водоворот частиц в момент слияния черной дыры с голой сингулярностью, на исчезающе малый промежуток времени проходили всё же медленнее, чем двигался свет, свободно путешествующий во Вселенной. Но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы спастись.

– Замечательно! – А-хара возбужденно подпрыгнула в кресле. – Невероятное случилось, энтропия уменьшилась до тысячных долей, а необратимого коллапса систем не произошло. Концом света не пахнет.

– Сплюнь маслом, – Шин пихнула напарника в бок и впервые широко улыбнулась. – Живем!

– Захватываем! Но сначала выпьем, а потом решим, какую плату возьмем с заказчика. Хотя, что взять со света…

– Отсутствие его конца, – Шин взяла протянутый А-харой бокал с зеленоватой жидкостью, чокнулась и вернулась к оружию. Придется собирать новый гамма-излучатель, прежний расплавился в местном апокалипсисе неподалеку от черной дыры N-16423, а значит, клиенту придется заплатить. В обозримой Вселенной нынче всё за деньги, даже голые сингулярности.


End file.
